OniiSan
by organization MA
Summary: Husky notices that someone's following them. who is it? what do they want? why are they following us? could they split the gang up for good? it would be nice if you review, okay?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own +Anima. Duh.**

**Chapter One**

Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana had just left the town Octopus. They were walking down the dirt road and Husky turned around. Then he turned back around, "guys, there is someone following us."

"What!" Nana shouted. "That's creepy!"

"Should we go check it out?" Husky asked them.

Cooro nodded, "yup, yup!"

They started their walk back, but to their dismay, the person walked back too. They ran back, the person did likewise; same with going forward. It was night when they got tired of doing this and they made camp.

"it would be nice to know who's following us, 'cause it creepy when you don't know who it is," Cooro say as he gobbled his food down.

Husky frowned, "it's creepy even if we did know who it was, Cooro. In fact, it would be weirder." Too bad for Husky because Cooro made his mind up and flew away to the person.

**Cooro's POV**

I skimmed the ground to try to find the person who was following us. It was really hard in the dark, but the guy couldn't keep up with me. "Excuse me," I landed in front of him, "why are you following us?"

The man stiffened and mumbled in a voice, almost like mine, "Umm, I'm a hiker that doesn't want to hike alone, so I thought it was ok to travel behind you guys."

I smiled, though it might have been too dark to see, "why didn't you just ask? We would have gladly let you come with us."

"You would? You would let me travel with you?" he sounded like it was an honor to travel with us.

"Yeah, follow me!" I started walking toward the little orange dot that was our campfire.

**Normal POV**

Cooro returned to the campsite with the man at his tail. Now that there was light, they could see his features. He had a dark blue suit on, but it had one sleeve rolled up and the other down, also it had its buttons messed up. His pants were almost like bell-bottoms but the end of the pant was curved and tied tightly around his ankles. His face was what really described him: he had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, square glasses, dark markings under his eyes, like someone had smeared soot under them, and he had a scar on his right cheek, going all the way to his eye.

Cooro finished scrutinizing and said, "You look too old to hike."

Husky chimed in, "yeah, you look like you're 50."

His face was red with anger and he exclaimed, "Stop calling me old! I'm only sixteen!"

"You're sixteen?" Nana asked.

"How old do you think I am?!" he snarled.

"50," Husky smirked.

"Am not!" he yelled.

"Face it, you're old. Don't try to hide it," Husky said back.

"Hey umm," Cooro intervened, "so what's you're name?"

"The name's Kazuo. What are yours?" Kazuo asked.

"Mines Husky, that's Nana, that's Cooro, and that's Senri," Husky replied.

"I'm glad to meet you, Husky, Nana, Senri." He neglected to mention Cooro, but he missed it.

"Nice to meet you too!" Cooro smiled.

Kazuo changed the subject, "so why are kids like you traveling like this when you could be sitting at home with your parent?"

Nana stood up and yelled, "Because we don't have any!"

"heh, heh, same with me, kido," he looked ominously away into the distance.

"What happened?" Cooro asked.

He seemed surprised to hear this but he explained, "Well, my dad ran away from us when I was very little and my mom," he paused to laugh a little, "she died. It was a very wonderful funeral-"

Husky yelled, "you mean you enjoyed that she died?!"

Kazuo held his hand up in a comforting way and continued, "I was going to say 'it was a very wonderful funeral because my baby brother was born.' If you didn't interrupt people, you would find things out quicker."

The group stared in silence; Kazuo got nervous and blurted, "umm, anyway, he flew into the sky and-" he was interrupted by Husky again.

"Flew?!"

"You know," he made flapping gestures, "flying with wings and all?"

"Oh" they said synchronized (Senri didn't though.).

"So," he continued the story, "he was just newborn so I wanted to take care of him, but he flew around to much so I just ended up chasing him around. Years passed and so I just kinda' followed him around. Then one day he flew away to fast and I lost track of him." He glanced downward.

"Oh, so you can't find him?" Nana asked, worried.

Kazuo shook his head, "nope, I found him." He glanced at Cooro, "I've finally found you."

"ehh?" Nana exclaimed.

"I've finally found you," he smiled at Cooro, "brother."

* * *

Teddie: XP

Cooro: my brother stalks me!!

Kazuo: I'm not stalking you! (hushed voice) I'm protecting you.

Husky: yeah right, stalker.

Cooro: plus he's OOLLLDD!!

Kazuo: I'm not old! I just look like it…

Husky: sure you are…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN +ANIMA. TALKING IN CAPS IS FUUUNNNN! YAY!**

**Chapter Two**

"You're Cooro's brother?!" Husky yelled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kazuo asked.

Cooro smiled, "I think it's kinda' cool to have a brother. An older one at that."

"Please drop the age thing…" Kazuo dropped his head.

"Cooro, did you know this?!" Husky yelled as he always did when something surprises him.

"Nope," he answered with his goofy smile.

"I made sure he couldn't see me, being a failure and all…" Kazuo trailed off.

"Umm, Mr. Kazuo-" Nana asked.

"Just call me Kazuo, no need for formalities."

"Ahh, Kazuo, I have a question," Nana said.

"Ok." he straitened. "Shoot."

"How do we know you're Cooro's brother? The only similarities are your hair."

He thought for a second, "Well, I was there when he was born."

Husky found this interesting to explore. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Umm…" Kazuo frowned.

"See, he's lying!" Husky called.

"I'm not lying…" Kazuo looked down at the floor and an imaginary light bulb appeared over his head. He looked straight to Husky and made a puppy-dog face.

"Holy-!" Husky flinched.

"Wow…it looks just like Cooro's," Nana said, slightly amazed.

"See, I taught him that when he was young." Kazuo crossed his arms.

Cooro exclaimed, "Oh, cool!" he hugged Kazuo, tightly. "You're a cool big brother! I used that to help me get free stuff!"

Kazuo smiled, "that's the little brother I know!"

Nana and Husky were somewhat surprised at the fact that he was talking about how he sometimes uses it to not get in trouble when he steals things. Senri, of course, didn't know what was happening.

Cooro and Kazuo continued their family reunion when Nana, Husky, and Senri were sitting far away from the fire, feeling left out. Yes, even Senri.

Nana's POV.

_This is boring. Neither of them are paying attention to us. I think I'll go to sleep..._

I looked at Husky who was probably thinking the same thing as me. His eyes were droopy and he kept dropping his head and then quickly picking it back up. This would happen a few times a minute.

"Husky, are you bored?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Mostly I'm just sleepy." He turned toward me. "Why?"

"They've been doing that for almost ten minutes!" I loudly whispered.

"More like twenty," he grunted, shifting his position.

"Should we go to sleep?" I asked him.

"probably." He lays back and closes his eyes.

"mmm…" I said, as I got comfortable.

::~~::~NEXT MORNING~::~~::

Normal POV.

Husky and Nana were the only two still asleep when Cooro woke up. Senri was nowhere to be found and Kazuo was over by Husky and Nana holding two sticks.

"What are those for," he asked.

Kazuo turned his head and held up a finger to his lips. He turned back around and stuck the sticks a few inches from each of their faces. He stepped back and said, "There, done." He walked over to Cooro and asked, "So what did you want?"

"I was wondering what those were?" he asked.

"Ahh, when the wake up, the sticks will scare them." he smiled like a little kid that stole a candy bar.

As if on cue, Husky slowly opened his eyes and gasped, moving back until he hit Nana who woke up and the stick slammed into her face.

"Awhawawawa?" Husky said.

"Ouch!!" Nana yelled. She sat up rubbing her face. Once she removed her hands everyone except herself laughed or giggled. "What?" a long horizontal red mark lay across her nose to the end of her head on either sides. "What's so funny?!"

"Who put these sticks here?" Husky demanded.

Kazuo looked away.

"Kazuo, why'd you do that?!" he yelled.

"It was just a prank…"

"Ahhh!" Nana yelled as she Cooro told her what was so funny.

"Just a prank? Pranks don't leave marks." Husky sneered, turning away to help Nana calm down.

He looked down and frowned. Kazuo then stood up and walked away.

"Ah!" Cooro exclaimed as Kazuo rushed past him.

"Nana, you ok?" Husky asked, concerned.

"It hurts a little but I'm fine." She sniffled.

Husky stood up. "I'm going to catch breakfast."

He left camp in search of a pond.

Husky's POV.

A few hundred meters away from our camp was a small pond attached to a stream. I looked to its right and saw Senri in a flower patch. "There you are Senri, why are you out here?" I ask.

He lifts up a purple flower and said, "Kazuo."

_What was the name of the flower...it looks like a Morning Glory. _"Aren't those the ones that die at night?" I asked, seeing if I was right.

He nodded. "Morning Glory."

"You should go back to camp, Senri." I advised him. And he gladly followed it.

I took of my outer clothes to reveal just a black shirt and pants. I jumped into the water as my legs transformed into a fish tail. As I popped my head out of the water to put down a fish I caught, I saw a person looking at me. I ducked my head underwater and hopped he would not want to catch me.

Two fingers dipped into the water, then a whole hand. I backed up, prepared to run, but the hand then waved. I swam up to the surface to see who it was. The person I didn't want to see was there: Kazuo.

"What do you want?" I squinted.

"H-husky?!" he nearly fell backward, "you're a mermaid?"

"No!" I yell. "I am a +anima."

"You're a +anima?" he no longer looked surprised.

"yeah, so what you gonna' hate us for it?" I asked.

"'Us'? Are you all +anima?" he asked.

"Yes…" I said.

He looked away for a second and said, "you're a…"

"fish." I finished.

"Nana's a…"

"Bat."

"Senri's a…"

"Bear."

"And Cooro's a crow."

"Right." I answered, even though it wasn't really a question.

"Oh, gosh…" he turned his head away.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, forget it." he dismissed the subject.

I glared at him as he walks away again. After that, I go back to fishing.

Normal POV.

Cooro and Nana sat in silence. The others were taking to long, and they didn't feel like talking.

Senri stumbled into camp.

"Oh, hey Senri," Cooro smiled. "Where were you?"

"Finding a flower." He said in his monotone voice.

"Cool," Nana said. "Can I see it?"

Senri nodded and opened his book to the page.

"What a pretty flower, I love the purple!" Nana adored.

"Who is it?" Cooro asked.

"Kazuo." He pointed to the flower.

"Sweet!" Cooro smiled.

Senri gasped and picked up the pressed flower. "Wilting?"

"What?!" Nana and Cooro gasped.

"Flower is wilting." He frowns as he closes the book.

* * *

Teddie: I know, bad ending but, I don't care.

Senri: TT^TT

Cooro: Aww, there, there, the flower will be ok.

Nana: yeah. *pats Senri*

Senri: *enjoys petting*

Husky: I founds the fishies!

Teddie: oh no, he drank the polluted water!

Husky: …meow?

Teddie: ok…bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: +Anima own not do I.**

**Chapter Three**

Kazuo's POV

Their all +anima… the thought swam through my mind as I shuffle through the forest, making my way back to the campsite.

"Thirteen," a heavy, eerie voice whispered from behind. I had no reason to turn around; I knew whom this was.

"Aleph," I responded.

"What has been keeping you from completing your mission?" He asked. "And call me 'One' for the last time." Aleph added.

I looked at my feet. "There have been…things that have been happening. They all trust me."

I could hear him chuckle. "Now, now, did I raise you to break people's trust or not?"

I flinch as he rests his heavy gloved hand on my shoulder.

"…No sir." I drop my head.

"Now why don't you run along and do your work."

"But you see, Aleph-"

"One."

I corrected myself. "One. But you see, I…" I stalled.

"Ah…do you need me to repeat my orders?" Aleph wrapped his arm around my neck and played around with my chin.

"…" I brushed his hand off me.

Aleph twiddled around with my hair and silently whispered in my ear; Aleph backed off.

"I can't!" I widened my eyes, finally spinning around to face him.

But no one was there.

I cursed to myself and ran my hand through my hair, nervously. "What am I going to do?"

Cooro's POV

Husky returned from his fishing trip a while ago and we had lots of tasty fish for lunch. But Kazuo hadn't retuned yet. Nobody else had mentioned Kazuo so finally I spoke up.

"Hey, Husky, did you see Kazuo when you were fishing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he just popped up then disappeared; why so sudden?" Husky asked, lying on the ground propped up against a fallen tree.

"Did something happen?" Nana asked, concerned.

I twiddled the fish bone at my feet. "He never came back. I'm worried."

"He's an adult; he can wander around by himself." Husky sighed.

"Ok…" I faked a smile.

"…I think we should look for him," Nana said. "I mean, he might have gotten hurt and he might be scared."

"No Nana, that's what you'd be." Husky said bluntly. "It'd get dark and you would cry."

"Shut up!" Nana said, standing. "I'm going anyway." She didn't leave though.

I wonder what she was thinking. Maybe Nana felt empathy for Kazuo; what if he was scared of the dark like her?

"I'm wanna' go too!" I stood up, offering my help. Husky scowled and turned away.

Nana nodded and I followed her into the forest.

"Maybe we'll cover more ground if we fly," I suggested, opening my wings.

She seemed hesitant but she opened her bat wings anyway. "Yeah."

We took splitting up and we searched the area.

"Kazuo!" I called out, dipping beneath the trees.

I saw him sprawled out on the forest floor, facedown. I gasped and came up to him. "Kazuo!"

"You perv!" Nana yelled from a few feet away. I didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Oww…" Kazuo's voice drifted away from his body in the wind.

"Nana, what happened?" I asked, confused on how the event might have happened.

"I found him but when I was landing, he looked up my skirt! I panicked and-"

"She kicked me in the face." Kazuo grunted, still facedown, but eventually sitting up. "It still hurts…" He rubbed his face, that had a black eye…at least more of a black eye than usual.

"It was an accident!" Nana yelled then whispered to herself. "But you deserved it."

I laughed. "At least you guys are ok." Kazuo might have thought otherwise, but they both smiled back eventually.

"So where've you been?" I asked Kazuo.

"nowhere in particular," he said, grinning.

* * *

Teddie: DUN-DUN-DUUUNNNN!

Husky: *glare* is that necessary?

Teddie: highly.

Nana: *slaps Kazuo* PERVERT!

Kazuo: I can't help my temptations. *sleazy smile*

Teddie: O_O *eye twitch*

Husky: I'm getting out of here. *leaves*

Aleph: MUHAHAHA! I'm evil.

Teddie: No. Just. Leave.

Aleph: …*leaves*

Cooro: who was that?

Teddie: nobody you need to know about. Anyway, Happy Wednesday and please R&R!


End file.
